In a conventional compressor of this kind, there is a conventional technique to lead out a lead wire of a motor toward a sealed terminal by cutting an outer periphery of a compressing mechanism to form a notch, and then, using a communication passage for refrigerant provided between the notch and a container as a wire passage for leading out a lead wire (e.g., see patent document 1).
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of a conventional vertical type electric compressor. FIG. 4 is a plan view of the electric compressor shown in FIG. 3.
In FIG. 3, compressed refrigerant discharged to a discharge chamber 103 from a discharge hole 102 of a compressing mechanism 101 passes through a descending communication passage 104 formed in the compressing mechanism 101 and enters into a lower motor space 105, passes through an ascending communication passage 107 provided between a hermetic container 106 and a notch formed by notching the compressing mechanism 101, enters into an upper sealed terminal-side space 108, and is discharged from a discharge tube 109.
In FIG. 4, a sealed terminal 110 and a motor 111 are electrically connected to each other through a lead wire 112 passing through the ascending communication passage 107. That is, the ascending communication passage 107 for refrigerant is also used as a wire passage.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-020865